


Confidential Feelings

by xiaobun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Law Enforcement, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobun/pseuds/xiaobun
Summary: In which Minseok is a rookie cop falling head over heels for the legendary homicide detective, Lu Han, who is also his superior. No one knows that they both shared a night of drunken lovemaking only a few days before Minseok began his first day of work as a cop. Lu Han appears to not remember their flirty encounter at the bar and Minseok doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Confidential Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> [Original](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1195518/)

Minseok was in total awe of that beautiful face that laid upon his lavender-colored silk pillow as the morning sun peeked through his blacked-out curtains. Minseok had never met someone so handsome and so angel-like before. Minseok’s eyes flittered to the stranger’s naked collarbones and almost blushed at the slightly reddish bite marks that sprinkled there.

Minseok wondered if he hurt the beautiful man, but Minseok couldn’t help himself last night. He had never known pleasure like that before. His past boyfriends weren’t necessarily concerned with anything else but satisfying their own gratification. Minseok was beginning to think sex was nothing more than just a chore—until he met him.

Minseok knitted his eyebrows together as he racked his brain momentarily. _I wish I could remember his name again…_

It was just a Sunday night and Minseok really didn’t plan on bringing someone to his apartment, but it just kind of happened that way. The godlike man sat down next to Minseok at the bar, he struck up a conversation, and it all fell into place. Seemed like a pretty casual thing, Minseok thought. So maybe it was best to leave it as a casual thing.

Minseok carefully slipped out of bed, naked as the day he was born. He scurried to the bathroom to jump in the shower, trying to make little to no noise as possible. After showering, Minseok began to get dressed. He grabbed his uniform essentials. A pair of navy slacks, his matching coat, and a white-button up shirt. He quickly slipped into his shoes when he thought he heard the beautiful man stirring in his sleep.

Minseok grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving his apartment to head to work. It was Minseok’s first day and he couldn’t be late because of a booty-call. He just hoped the beautiful man will take Minseok not being there to greet him as a message that this was just a one-night thing and nothing more.

He sure hoped.

(-)

Kim Junmyeon, coworker and confidant, but most importantly, best friend of Kim Minseok. Junmyeon was bright and cheerful, not particularly what you expected in a law enforcement officer. Now, Minseok was the type to be a police officer. Minseok was serious most times and pretty distrustful every now and then. It took approximately three years for Minseok to even trust Junmyeon with his personal cellphone number and email address.

And now, the two would be coworkers at the same police agency. Junmyeon was excited to say the least. That is why he waited in the parking lot with two Americanos in hand, one for him and one for Minseok. 

“Minseok!” Junmyeon eagerly called out with a bright smile.

Minseok sighed as he took the coffee from Junmyeon, “Always the morning person.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be? It’s our first day of work. And I have a wonderful S.O. that fed me breakfast in bed.”

“Oh, I thought Jongin was away.”

Junmyeon’s boyfriend was an investigative journalist for a local paper, and for the past week, he was in Japan working on a story that were investigating the illegal gambling ties in Tokyo and Seoul.

“He came back last night.” Junmyeon paused as he and Minseok came to the front steps of the police agency. “This is it, Minseok.”

“Here we go.”

(-)

All morning, Junmyeon and Minseok had been in orientation. The orientation covered the police agency’s rules and regulations, what the newly certified police officers would be doing (non-stop patrolling), where to clock in and clock out, etc. Minseok and Junmyeon would each be shadowing a seasoned police officer. Junmyeon was assigned to Oh Sehun, a police officer with three years of experience. Minseok was assigned to Zhang Yixing, a cop with four years of experience. Neither Junmyeon nor Minseok met their partners just yet, but they were sure it would happen after lunch.

Minseok and Junmyeon were having a conversation (well, it was mainly Junmyeon talking and Minseok listening) when a lunch bag was suddenly thrown on the side opposite of the two friends. Both looked up abruptly and saw a petite and lanky brunette standing before them with an irritated look.

The figure pretty much collapsed into the chair across from Minseok and Junmyeon.

“I swear, no one here appreciates dispatchers.” The male grumbled.

Minseok raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon while mouthing, “Who’s he?”

Junmyeon shrugged in response but decided to ask the male, “Who are you talking about?”

The brunette sighed, “I don’t know, I guess everyone. I just got cussed out by a lady over the phone for not sending an officer to help her move. Like, seriously?! Call a mover!”

Junmyeon and Minseok laughed in response and that seemed to lighten the brunette’s mood.

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“I’m Junmyeon and this is Minseok. We are the rookies.” Junmyeon grinned.

Baekhyun gasped in delight. “Yes! Finally got some fresh blood. Things were getting boring here for a minute.” Baekhyun leaned in and pointed at a tall, tanned individual sitting a few lunch tables away while saying in a hushed voice, “That is Zitao, a fellow dispatcher I work with, and I heard that because things were getting so boring here that he watches dramas day and night, even on all of his breaks here at work to make up for the lack of juicy gossip. He has watched 87 dramas in nine months.”

Junmyeon nodded in fascination. He couldn’t even finish a drama. He still hadn’t finished Boys Over Flowers and he started watching that in 2010.

Baekhyun grinned at both of them. “So…”

Minseok blinked. “ _So_ …?”

“Tell me some juicy news.”

“About what?”

“Anything!” Baekhyun urged. “Do either of you have someone special?”

Junmyeon nodded proudly. “I have a boyfriend. We’ve been together for a year and four months.”

“Nice! Congrats, by the way. Any big plans for the future?”

Junmyeon sheepishly beamed. “No, just dating for now.”

Minseok punched Junmyeon in the shoulder. “Liar. Junmyeon’s been planning their wedding day since their five-month anniversary.”

Baekhyun contained his squealing. ‘That is so sweet! What about you, Minseok? You have anyone?”

Minseok shook his head as he bit into his plain peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Now you’re the liar, Kim Minseok.” Junmyeon griped. Junmyeon turned to Baekhyun, “He had a hook-up last night.”

Baekhyun gasped. “Finally, now we’re talking! Tell me the dirty deets.”

Minseok rolled his eyes with a light smile. “It was nothing. Just a one-night stand. Nothing more.”

Baekhyun groaned, “C’mon, that’s not how you tell a story.”

Minseok glanced at both Junmyeon and Baekhyun and he almost felt sorry for both of them. Both of them had this pathetic look on their face so Minseok gave in. “Well, I met him at this bar and we started talking. He was very handsome, like my own personal Ken doll. And not a bad talker. Very intelligent, but not obnoxious or arrogant. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans; he was the perfect picture of a simple man.”

Baekhyun leaned in more with a playful smile on his lips, “How was _it_?”

Minseok bit his lip before gushing, “Amazing. I had never been touched like that. Looking back, his lips never left my body. I mean, he was everywhere. My lips, my shoulders, my stomach. And his hands, they felt _so_ good. He did this thing where when he was on top of me, he pulled my hair back so that my head would tilt back and I just remember this amazing feeling coming over me that I swear my eyes almost stayed cross-eyed.”

Baekhyun let out a squeal. “Minseok, be a pal. Give me his number and we’ll share him. You take weekends and I take Monday through Friday.”

The three all laughed in unison and soon the conversation drifted to something completely unrelated.

Baekhyun zipped up his lunch box and stood from his chair. “If you guys are ever needing to see some eye-candy, you guys should check out one of the detectives here. He’s so hot that my brain just melts whenever I see at him. Oh! There he is now!” Baekhyun quickly patted Junmyeon and Minseok on the shoulder and then nodded his head in the direction of the man that he was talking about.

Minseok saw the said detective but all he could see was his back. Minseok was intrigued as he noticed the detective’s hair color looked pretty identical to the head of hair that was laying on his pillow this morning. The man slowly turned to one side, just enough for Minseok to recognize his side profile and Minseok’s knees tremble.

Minseok’s hand suddenly gripped Junmyeon’s shoulder, causing Junmyeon to raise a brow at his friend.

“What’s wrong, Min?”

“T-that’s him.”

“Him who?”

Minseok wished he could slap Junmyeon right then and there for having to repeat himself. Minseok made a pleading look with his eyes and repeated, “That’s _him_ , you know, _him_????”

A lightbulb went off in Junmyeon’s head and his eyes widened in shock. In a hushed voice, Junmyeon chastises, “ _You slept with a detective that works at the same place as you?!_ ”

Baekhyun smirked. “Well, that is some juicy news.”


End file.
